1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with novel temporary wafer debonding methods and apparatuses that can remove a device wafer from a carrier substrate after wafer thinning and other backside processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Integrated circuits, power semiconductors, light-emitting diodes, photonic circuits, microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), embedded passive arrays, packaging interposers, and a host of other silicon- and compound semiconductor-based microdevices are produced collectively in arrays on wafer substrates ranging from 1-12 inches in diameter. The devices are then separated into individual devices or dies that are packaged to allow practical interfacing with the macroscopic environment, for example, by interconnection with a printed wiring board. It has become increasingly popular to construct the device package on or around the die while it is still part of the wafer array. This practice, which is referred to as wafer-level packaging, reduces overall packaging costs and allows a higher interconnection density to be achieved between the device and its microelectronic environment than with more traditional packages that usually have outside dimensions several times larger than the actual device.
Until recently, interconnection schemes have generally been confined to two dimensions, meaning the electrical connections between the device and the corresponding board or packaging surface to which it is mounted have all been placed in a horizontal, or x-y, plane. The microelectronics industry has now recognized that significant increases in device interconnection density and corresponding reductions in signal delay (as a result of shortening the distance between electrical connection points) can be achieved by stacking and interconnecting devices vertically, that is, in the z-direction. Two common requirements for device stacking are: (1) thinning of the device in the through-wafer direction from the backside; and (2) subsequently forming through-wafer electrical connections, commonly referred to as through-silicon vias or “TSVs,” that terminate on the backside of the device. For that matter, semiconductor device thinning has now become a standard practice even when devices are not packaged in a stacked configuration because it facilitates heat dissipation and allows a much smaller form factor to be achieved with compact electronic products such as cellular telephones.
There is growing interest in thinning semiconductor devices to less than 100 microns to reduce their profiles, especially when they or the corresponding packages in which they reside are stacked, and to simplify the formation of backside electrical connections on the devices. Silicon wafers used in high-volume integrated circuit production are typically 200 or 300 mm in diameter and have a through-wafer thickness of about 750 microns. Without thinning, it would be nearly impossible to form backside electrical contacts that connect with front-side circuitry by passing the connections through the wafer. Highly efficient thinning processes for semiconductor-grade silicon and compound semiconductors based on mechanical grinding (backgrinding) and polishing as well as chemical etching are now in commercial use. These processes allow device wafer thickness to be reduced to less than 100 microns in a few minutes while maintaining precise control over cross-wafer thickness uniformity.
Device wafers that have been thinned to less than 100 microns, and especially those thinned to less than 60 microns, are extremely fragile and must be supported over their full dimensions to prevent cracking and breakage. Various wafer wands and chucks have been developed for transferring ultrathin device wafers, but the problem still exists of how to support the wafers during backgrinding and TSV-formation processes that include steps such as chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP), lithography, etching, deposition, annealing, and cleaning, because these steps impose high thermal and mechanical stresses on the device wafer as it is being thinned or after thinning. An increasingly popular approach to ultrathin wafer handling involves mounting the full-thickness device wafer face down to a rigid carrier with a polymeric adhesive. It is then thinned and processed from the backside. The fully processed, ultrathin wafer is then removed, or debonded, from the carrier by thermal, thermomechanical, or chemical processes after the backside processing has been completed.
Common carrier materials include silicon (e.g., a blank device wafer), soda lime glass, borosilicate glass, sapphire, and various metals and ceramics. The carriers may be square or rectangular but are more commonly round and are sized to match the device wafer so that the bonded assembly can be handled in conventional processing tools and cassettes. Sometimes the carriers are perforated to speed the debonding process when a liquid chemical agent is used to dissolve or decompose the polymeric adhesive as the means for release.
The polymeric adhesives used for temporary wafer bonding are typically applied by spin coating or spray coating from solution or laminating as dry-film tapes. Spin- and spray-applied adhesives are increasingly preferred because they form coatings with higher thickness uniformity than tapes can provide. Higher thickness uniformity translates into greater control over cross-wafer thickness uniformity after thinning. The polymeric adhesives exhibit high bonding strength to the device wafer and the carrier.
The polymeric adhesive may be spin-applied onto the device wafer, the carrier, or both, depending on the thickness and coating planarity (flatness) that is required. The coated wafer is baked to remove all of the coating solvent from the polymeric adhesive layer. The coated wafer and carrier are then placed in contact in a heated mechanical press for bonding. Sufficient temperature and pressure are applied to cause the adhesive to flow and fill into the device wafer structural features and achieve intimate contact with all areas of the device wafer and carrier surfaces.
Debonding of a device wafer from the carrier following backside processing is typically performed in one of four ways:
(1) Chemical—The bonded wafer stack is immersed in, or sprayed with, a solvent or chemical agent to dissolve or decompose the polymeric adhesive.
(2) Photodecomposition—The bonded wafer stack is irradiated with a light source through a transparent carrier to photodecompose the adhesive boundary layer that is adjacent to the carrier. The carrier can then be separated from the stack, and the balance of the polymeric adhesive is removed from the device wafer while it is held on a chuck.
(3) Thermomechanical—The bonded wafer stack is heated above the softening temperature of the polymeric adhesive, and the device wafer is then slid or pulled away from the carrier while being supported with a full-wafer holding chuck.
(4) Thermodecomposition—The bonded wafer stack is heated above the decomposition temperature of the polymeric adhesive, causing it to volatilize and lose adhesion to the device wafer and carrier.
Each of these debonding methods has drawbacks that seriously limit its use in a production environment. For example, chemical debonding by dissolving the polymeric adhesive is a slow process because the solvent must diffuse over large distances through the viscous polymer medium to effect release. That is, the solvent must diffuse from the edge of the bonded substrates, or from a perforation in the carrier, into the local region of the adhesive. In either case, the minimum distance required for solvent diffusion and penetration is at least 3-5 mm and can be much more, even with perforations to increase solvent contact with the adhesive layer. Treatment times of several hours, even at elevated temperatures (>60° C.), are usually required for debonding to occur, meaning wafer throughput will be low.
Photodecomposition is likewise a slow process because the entire bonded substrate cannot be exposed at one time. Instead, the exposing light source, which is usually a laser having a beam cross-section of only a few millimeters, must be focused on a small area at a time to deliver sufficient energy for decomposition of the adhesive bond line to occur. The beam is then scanned (or rastered) across the substrate in a serial fashion to debond the entire surface, which leads to long debonding times.
While thermomechanical (TM) debonding can be performed typically in a few minutes, it has other limitations that can reduce device yield. Backside processes for temporarily bonded device wafers often involve working temperatures higher than 200° C. or even 300° C. The polymeric adhesives used for TM debonding must neither decompose nor soften excessively at or near the working temperature, otherwise, debonding would occur prematurely. As a result, the adhesives are normally designed to soften sufficiently at 20-50° C. above the working temperature for debonding to occur. The high temperature required for debonding imposes significant stresses on the bonded pair as a result of thermal expansion. At the same time, the high mechanical force required to move the device wafer away from the carrier by a sliding, lifting, or twisting motion creates additional stress that can cause the device wafer to break or produces damage within the microscopic circuitry of individual devices, which leads to device failure and yield loss.
Thermodecomposition (TD) debonding is also prone to wafer breakage. Gases are produced when the polymeric adhesive is decomposed, and these gases can become trapped between the device wafer and the carrier before the bulk of the adhesive has been removed. The accumulation of trapped gases can cause the thin device wafer to blister and crack or even rupture. Another problem with TD debonding is that polymer decomposition is often accompanied by the formation of intractable, carbonized residues that cannot be removed from the device wafer by common cleaning procedures.
The limitations of these prior art debonding methods for polymeric adhesives have created the need for new modes of carrier-assisted thin wafer handling that provide high wafer throughput and reduce or eliminate the chances for device wafer breakage and internal device damage.